


Dulled Armor

by ragewerthers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, F3S, Fluff, Fwump, M/M, Panic Attacks, Prompto just needs a hug, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: We all wear imaginary armor to try and keep us safe, but sometimes armor can dull, can become brittle, can fail.Sometimes we need something extra to keep us safe.Prompto's armor has finally failed him... but perhaps he can find safety with the help of a Shield.





	Dulled Armor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bgn846](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/gifts).



> This was written for a prompt from bgn846.tumblr who was looking for some lovely Promptio fluff, angst and whump..... or fwump :D
> 
> I promise that no Prompto's were actually hurt during the making of this fic and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr at: ragewerthers.tumblr

_ “So what are your thoughts on that Argentum kid?  I know I’ve got a few and I’ll tell you right now, they all circle around him being a mess.” _

_ “Kids got no skill, no stamina.  I don’t know why he’s even training with us.  He’s literally a liability.” _

_ “It’s what happens when you’re buddy-buddy with the Crowned Prince apparently.  He’ll probably get a free pass even if he never hits a target.” _

_ “Pfft.  Can you imagine being that useless in combat?  They’ll have to pack enough phoenix downs for two full grown behemoth’s to carry in whatever group he goes into!” _

_ “Oh gods, what a waste.” _

_ “Okay, enough talk.  Let’s get out there before Cor comes looking for our asses.” _

Prompto had heard the whole conversation.  He’d just gone into the locker room to change into his crown issued sweats when the other trainee’s had come in.

His own locker had been a few rows back so they didn’t know he was there, though judging from their words, they probably would’ve still made their issue’s known if they had seen him regardless.

A knot had already been building up in his stomach. These last few weeks had really started to get to him and he knew they shouldn’t have, but a person could only take so much.  

A few choice classmates who had had him in their sights since elementary really seemed to be coming into their own now and had finally unlocked the choice words to set him on edge.

_ Klutz. _

_ Kiss ass. _

_ Nif. _

It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to this by now, but eventually all armor gets worn down and their words had finally started to find their mark.

And it seemed like he couldn’t catch a break at work either.  Customer service was bad on a good day, but he didn’t know if the recent clientele had just been introduced to civilization, but they were all just downright mean.  Making comments about how he looked, how he would screw up on the register, get him frazzled enough  _ to  _ screw up on the register.

Now here he was, huddled up in a corner of the locker room, holding his recently discarded shirt in hand and listening to men older than himself, men who were training to protect the crown, judge him just as harshly as his classmates and strangers on the street felt they had a right to.

He knew he wasn’t catching onto the training as quick as the other recruits.  He knew that he could be a klutz and make mistakes, but the words from his classmates, from coworkers, bosses and now people he was supposed to consider comrades… they were all starting to get past that worn down armor he wore on a daily basis and he could feel the ache in his chest that he’d held at bay for so long, slowly starting to unfurl and threaten to swallow him whole.

As he stood there in the locker room he could hear the other Crownsguard trainee’s already becoming boisterous outside and he tried to swallow back the gross feeling rising in his chest.

He tried  _ so hard _ , but it was never going to be good enough for any of them.

He’d always be the klutz, the failure, the Nif, the punchline.

Gods, he needed to get out of here.

Tugging his shirt back on he grabbed his bag from his locker and made a beeline for the door, his mind so frazzled from everything over the course of the past few weeks that he didn’t even realize that another body was walking into the room until he was practically shoulder checked by the guy, his bag falling off his shoulder and his items scattering everywhere.

Cursing himself he ducked down quickly, scrambling to pick everything up lest this person be like some of the kids at school who found it the height of hilarity to send his items further in either direction with a little kick.

“S-sorry!  Sorry! I.. I didn’t m-mean....,” he spluttered, in his already worked up state Prompto didn’t even bother to hang around to see who he’d bumped into, not ready to hear more jeers or snide comments about another mistake.  As soon as he thought he’d picked up the last item he was off, his pace only picking up as he heard a ‘Hey!’ coming from the body he’d run into and before he knew it he was running.

Gods, Cor was going to skin him alive for flaking out on training.  But he knew he wouldn’t be able to focus. Not with all of this… stuff floating around in his head and his chest and making him feel too tight and cramped in his own skin.

Before he knew it he found himself well out of the Citadel, his legs carrying him to the only safe place his mind could conjure up.

Noct’s apartment.

It felt like a blur to him as he dashed to the familiar building, that growing unease and fear in his chest starting to bubble and coagulate into something he wasn’t sure he could handle.  He was no stranger to panic attacks, but it’d been so long since he’d had one.

Obviously fate found he was due.

He made his way inside the building, hoping that he’d find Noct here or even Iggy.  He wasn’t sure what he was looking for. Comfort? Someone to talk to? Gods knew he didn’t get that at home and he felt that tight feeling growing all the tighter as he made his way up to Nocts apartment, the elevator easily starting to feel just as claustrophobic to him as everything else.

Before long he was standing in front of the apartment door, knocking once, then twice, then finding himself knocking more and more, faster and faster as the panic felt like it was starting to claw its way up his chest and throat, his breathing erratic as his own thoughts began to turn against him.

_ Maybe Noct had heard all the things people were saying? _

_ Maybe this was his way of telling him to leave him alone? _

_ What if he found out how much of a failure he was? _

_ Found out how bad he was at trying to do the simplest things? _

_ Gods knew how pathetic he must look right now then trying to get into a place that he was obviously not welcome to anymore! _

“Hey!”

Prompto instantly froze, his heart hammering in his chest as his adrenaline fueled panic attack continued to control his every thought.  Every harsh word and comment he’d heard felt like it was bubbling and doubling in his chest like a daemon forming and getting ready to spout forth.

“Jesus, Prom… you’re white as a sheet,” the voice spoke, though Prompto found himself unable to look at the speaker, his eyes still transfixed on the door, afraid to look away as if all of this would disappear and he would be lost to those horrible thoughts that threatened to take him under.

“Prom?  Prompto, I need you to take a few deep breaths for me okay?” the voice spoke again, a deep rumble of a voice that reminded Prompto of comfort even in the throes of his chaotic mind.

He tried to take in a breath, but everything felt constricted and it came out sounding more like a gasp.

“Okay.. okay, easy.  One more deep breath, okay?” the voice said gently and Prompto wanted so badly to at least do this one thing right!

Trembling he took a breath a little more deeply than the last… then another… and another and soon he found the constriction in his chest loosening slightly.

“There… keep doing that for me.  We’re going to go inside. I’m gonna put my hand on your back to guide you, just… keep taking those deep breaths,” the voice instructed carefully and Prompto continued to try and follow this one task.  He continued to take the deep breaths, soon finding a warm pressure against his back as he heard the jingling of a key in a lock.

He couldn’t remember when he’d closed his eyes when he’d been so afraid to look away before, but he let himself be guided by the presence that had found him in the hall and soon he was stepping into the coolness of Nocts apartment.

Continuing to take in those breaths he felt himself slowly pressed down to sit on a familiar couch.

“You’re doin’ great, Prom.  I’ll be right back,” the voice murmured before he heard footsteps moving away.

Prompto instantly brought his legs up to his chest wrapping his arms around them as he hid his face in his knees.

As the panic induced fog slowly started to clear from his mind he was able to put the voice with the owner.

Gladio.

Fantastic.

Not only was he useless, but he’d just managed to have a panic attack in the middle of the hallway in front of one of the most amazing, not clumsy, strong people in the world!

It’s one thing to have a panic attack by yourself, but to breakdown in front of your crush?

The Astrals must really hate him.

He felt a weight settle down beside him, jostling him slightly and the scent of something warm and sweet filled the air.

“It’s not as good as Iggy’s, but… I thought some tea might help,” Gladio offered gently, setting the cup on the coffee table in front of them.

“Thanks,” Prompto croaked, finally feeling calm enough to glance up and over to the Shield sitting next to him.

Gladio looked the epitome of concerned and caring and Prompto hated to think it was being wasted on him of all people.

“No problem,” Gladio offered gently, a little smile appearing for a second before the concern was back.  “But… you care to tell me why you ran from the locker room like a startled baby chocobo? You nearly knocked me over with how hard you ran into me and that’s sayin’ something.”

Prompto instantly felt his face flush up with mortification.

“I did  _ not _ mean to do that!  I-I swear!” he said miserably as he hid his face back against his knees and wondered if there was a way to redo a day, a week, a month so that none of this started to begin with.

“I mean… that’s good to know, but… what had you runnin’ in the first place?” Gladio asked carefully, sitting back.  “You got quite a pace on you. I almost lost track of you twice. When we collided and I sent shit everywhere you forgot this, but before I could give it back you were already hightailing it out of there.”

Prompto glanced back up to see Gladio holding one of his camera lenses.

“O-oh… I… thanks,” he said as Gladio set it on the table in front of them.  “That’s… that’s my macro lens. The one I use for… after training I… sometimes after training to calm down I’ll go do some photos in the garden.  It’s… quiet there. It’s a good lens for close ups of… plants… flowers… little things. Sorry.”

Gladio looked at him curiously.

“What’re you apologizing for?” he asked honestly.

“I’m sure you don’t care about what lenses I have.  And… I’m sorry for bumping into you and making you chase me down and for… for having to look after me because I can’t even do  _ that  _ right,” he rambled, his voice feeling tight and trembling in a way he absolutely hated.

He heard a sigh beside him and flinched as if he was waiting for a barrage of agreements of his uselessness.

“Ya know… I wouldn’t chase down just anyone halfway across the city to give them back a camera lens,” Gladio tried, offering a little smile as Prompto refused to meet his gaze.  “And… I’m always happy to hear you talk about your photography. I’ve seen what you can do and you’re amazing at it.”

A small flicker of warmth bloomed in his chest as he heard that, like the barest light of a match in a dark cavern.  Prompto was almost positive that he must’ve misheard as he turned his eyes on the soft amber ones looking back at him.

“You… you think it’s amazing?” he asked quietly and Gladio gave a hum of thought.

“Well… yeah.  Though  _ it’s _ only amazing because  _ you’re _ amazing.  You’re focused and dedicated.  You’ve got a great eye for detail and a great patience and know just the right moment to take the shot.”

Suddenly, Prompto realized that Gladio wasn’t just talking about photography anymore.  He watched as Gladio looked just a little awkward and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Okay, so… maybe I overheard what those guys were sayin’ about you, Prom.  And you should know that they’re idiots. They couldn’t hit the broadside of a barn if they were standing two feet from it,” Gladio said simply though Prompto instantly shook his head.

“It’s not just them though.  I hear it everywhere. I’m a klutz.  I can barely walk without tripping or… gods running  _ into  _ someone.  I’m fidgety, I’m different, I’m only where I am because I was lucky enough to become friends with Noct, but sooner or later he’s going to see how useless I am and… and you guys will leave me behind because that’ what I  _ deserve _ because who would want to be friends with a li-liability and… I.. I just..,” his breathing had started to pick up again and before he could think he found two large arms wrapping around him, a warmth seeping into him that he wasn’t expecting as a feeling of safety settled in his bones.

“Listen to me, Prom.  You are… probably the most selfless, giving, just…  _ good _ person I’ve ever met,” Gladio whispered as he felt Prompto turn slightly in his hold and hide his face against his chest.  If he felt a warmth start to seep there and heard a quiet sniffle he didn’t say anything, merely held the younger man closer as one broad hand soothed over his back.

“So what if you trip up sometimes?  Even if you do you are most certainly not a liability.  Have you ever seen Princess practice? I swear I think he doesn’t know his right from his left half the time.  And you think I picked up a broadsword one day and was as good as my dad? Hell I still get my ass handed to me every day compliments of him and Cor.  Sometimes things take time to learn. I know you have the patience and drive to do it, but you shouldn’t let others dictate how quickly you can learn and excel.”

Prompto gave another quiet sniffle, knowing full well that there was no way he could speak right now without making a bigger fool of himself.

Gladio continued to hold him, continuing to rub those soothing circles against the others back.

“If it makes any difference… I don’t think you’re a klutz, just excitable.  I don’t think you’re fidgety, just energetic And since when did being different become a bad thing?  And if you think any of us would just up and leave you, then we’ve obviously not done a good enough job showing you just how important you are to us.  I can’t remember Noct ever laughing or smiling as much as he has since he became friends with you. Iggy adores you, even if you can’t tell, but have you ever noticed that he always makes your favourites when you’re over?  And…. I know that you’ve definitely added a bit of brightness to my life too. Why else do you think we call you the sunshine child?” he asked lightly, looking down at Prompto as he felt the gunner taking in a few shaky, but slightly calmer breaths.

Looking up at Gladio, eyes slightly puffy and red, Prompto tried to read any dishonesty there or any sign that this was a cruel joke and was only met with a warmth that made the bubbling dark feelings in his chest feel like they were slowly withering away.

“You mean that?” he whispered and Gladio chuckled with a nod.

“Definitely.  Cross my heart and everything,” he said lightly, leaning back a little as Prompto brought a hand up to wipe at the wetness on his freckled cheeks.

“S-sorry for… drenching your shirt, big guy,” he said, though his voice definitely felt a bit stronger now.

“Nothin’ to apologize for.  Sometimes you need to let it all out so you can start fresh,” Gladio said gently as he leaned back against the sofa.

Prompto gave a nod at that, biting his lower lip.  “It all just gets to be a bit much, ya know? I mean… it feels like I have to wear this imaginary armor all day and… it finally wasn’t strong enough to keep out the things that could hurt me.”

Gladio’s expression softened at that and he cleared his throat.  “Well… I mean… I  _ am _ a Shield.  If you ever need a little extra armor… I’d be more than happy to supply it.”

Prompto looked up from where he’d been picking at his wristband to see a slight flush over the others cheeks, his heart giving an odd little flutter in his chest.

Gods he was probably having a heart attack.  That seemed to be his luck today.

“Really?” he asked tentatively and the smile he got in return from Gladio put all of his fears to rest.

“Really, Sunshine.  Like I said… I wouldn’t chase just anybody down across the city to make sure they were okay,” the Shield offered lightly and an honest to gods smile finally appeared over Prompto’s features.

“Sunshine?” he asked softly, a little blush slowly creeping up his cheeks as well now as he felt the warmth from the Shield slowly pushing back those dark gurgling thoughts that had threatened to consume him and replace it with something lighter, warmer and safer.

“What?  Would you prefer bright eyes?” Gladio asked teasingly as he gave Prompto a little poke to the side, making the gunner squeak and swat at his hand ineffectually.

“Oh?  What’s this?  I think there’s still a few weakspots in your armor… like here… and here… and oh this must be a really bad spot,” Gladio teased as he his fingers found Prompto’s sides and pulled him closer, tickling the poor gunner into a giggling mess.

“Nonon-ahaha!  You-You were jahahast be… gah!  J-Just beheheheing so swehehehet!” Prompto squealed as the tickling fingers moved to his stomach, making him squirm farther into Gladio’s side to try and escape in the worst possible way.

“Hey, if I’m gonna be your Shield I gotta make sure I know what spots I gotta protect,” Gladio teased as Prompto snorted when his fingers started to squeeze up his ribs and the poor guy tried to slide off the sofa to escape.

“Y-You… yehehehAH!  You fahaOUnd ThehehHEm!” he laughed ridiculously before finding himself swept up in those strong arms once more and hugged close.

His laughter soon quieted down into little giggles as he felt a chaste kiss to his temple.

“You also looked like you could use a little laugh,” Gladio murmured softly as Prompto all but melted against him, nuzzling his cheek against his shoulder.

Well… this had definitely been a rollercoaster of emotions and he felt absolutely drained if lighter and a small yawn escaped.

“I think Cor would understand if you wanted to miss out on training today, Prom.  He may be a hard ass, but he’s not actively looking to work you to death,” Gladio offered softly as he felt Prompto all but nestling into him.

“M’okay… just… like… five minutes?” he asked as Gladio carefully shifted them, laying himself out on the sofa and letting Prompto sprawl out on his chest.  He let his hands continue to soothe along his back.

“Hey, Gladio?” Prompto mumbled, half asleep already, but fighting to get a few more things settled.  “D’this mean you like me? Like… like me like me?”

Gladio chuckled softly and nodded, realizing a moment later that Prompto’s eyes were closed and he couldn’t see.

“Yeah, Sunshine.  I like you like you,” he murmured, getting a soft hum from the gunner in return.

“Good.  Cos I do to… like you… like you,” he whispered, his breathing slowly starting to even out as Gladio reached over, pulling a blanket from the back of the sofa and covering them both.

“Good.  Now… get some rest, Prom.  And don’t worry… I’ll keep you safe,” Gladio whispered gently.

And for the first time in what felt like years, Prompto honest to gods believed it.  He would be safe. He may be a klutz, he may make mistakes and falter, but… he had people who cared about him and would never leave him behind even if he stumbled.

 

There may be other days where his armor would fail him, where it’d grow weak and the barbs could get through, but now… he had a Shield there to protect him and keep him safe.

 

Perhaps the Astrals didn’t hate him that much after all.


End file.
